


Wherever This Goes

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Three seconds ago, Mukuro had stepped on Monokuma with all her might, just as directed. Two minutes ago, she’d begun shouting at the bear, refusing to go the trial, just as directed. Fifteen and a half minutes ago, she and her classmates had been summoned to the gym. Twenty-two and a half minutes ago, Makoto Naegi had discovered the body of Leon Kuwata in his shower.</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>Mukuro survives an attempt on her life. The question is, what now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Three seconds ago, Mukuro had stepped on Monokuma with all her might, just as directed. Two minutes ago, she’d begun shouting at the bear, refusing to go the trial, just as directed. Fifteen and a half minutes ago, she and her classmates had been summoned to the gym. Twenty-two and a half minutes ago, Makoto Naegi had discovered the body of Leon Kuwata in his shower.

Now, she was lying on the ground in a heap, having being shoved aside from what she presumed was certain death, judging by the spears all over the floor.

On the floor next to Mukuro was Sayaka Maizono, who appeared to be crying. He hand was bleeding, and by the looks of it, it had been for a while.

Monokuma’s voice rang out, “Well, I never expected Maizono-san to take up the hero ante! Certainly brings me a whole lot more despair…”

Makoto cried, “Y-You nearly killed both of them!”

“My intent was to kill only  _ one _ of them,” Monokuma replied, “As our dear Enoshima-san here broke the rules, those spears were meant for her.”

Mukuro swallowed. She was still in shock, and her hands were shaking. She looked back to Sayaka, whose face was twisted in pain. Mukuro tore the tie she was wearing off her neck, and wrapped it around Sayaka’s bleeding hand.

_ Why did you do it? Why did you save me? _

There was no way that Sayaka had gotten her memories back. Not shaky, nervous Sayaka, who’d spent the entire morning white as a sheet, and dead silent.

Celeste held her hand up to her mouth, “Most unfortunate. Are you going to execute Enoshima-san for real this time?”

Monokuma shrugged, “Eh. I’ll let it slide just this one time. You kiddies have a murder to investigate, don’t forget!”

Kiyotaka called out, “However! Someone must be willing to take care of Maizono-kun! She appears to have passed out, and has lost a lot of blood!”

Makoto opened his mouth, but Mukuro beat him to it, “I’ll do it.”

Everyone turned to stare at her, and Mukuro said, “I owe her my life. It’s only fair.”

Byakuya scoffed, “Well, if she’s willing, then I don’t see a reason to argue. Come on, then.”

Mukuro took Sayaka into her arms, trying not to quiver. The idol was limp in her arms, but she was still alive.

As she moved to leave, Monokuma said, “Oh, and I suppose I’ll open the nurse’s office early. We have to make sure our favourite idol gets some rest!”

_ There should be proper bandages in there too… Maybe I’ll perform a blood transfusion if Junko-chan didn’t get rid of the O negative. _

Mukuro walked slowly through the halls, and entered the newly opened nurse’s office. She placed Sayaka gently down on one of the beds, and then raced to the cabinet filled with blood transfusion packets.

Sure enough, all the type O blood was gone. 

_ Drat. _

There was no way Mukuro could risk giving her an infection from the wrong type of blood.

“Hopefully she’ll wake up and be able to tell me,” Mukuro muttered. Instead, she grabbed a roll of bandages, and headed back to the bed.

-

“Nnngh…”

Mukuro looked over. Sayaka had regained consciousness, but it looked like she was still drowsy.

“Hey, Maizono-san. You doing okay?”

Sayaka’s eyelids fluttered, “W-What happened? I heard the bear start to beep, and I… and I…”

“You saved my life,” Mukuro said, looking down at her fake nails, “Thank you.”

Sayaka said, “I did? I don’t really remember.”

Mukuro shrugged, “You got hurt in the process, that’s probably why. Anyways, I want you to know that I’m in your debt. I was going to die, and you sacrificed yourself.”

Sayaka looked away uncomfortably, “D-Don’t worry about it. I mean, you bandaged my hand, right? We’re even.”

“Hardly,” Mukuro said, twirling a lock of the wig on her finger, “I’m making it my mission to make sure that we both get out of here alive, okay?”

Sayaka shut her eyes, “No, please don’t do that. It’s… it’s not possible.”

Mukuro blinked, “What do you mean, Maizono-san?”

“Can I ask you a question?” Sayaka said, interrupting.

“Shoot.”

“Who are you?”

Mukuro tensed for a second, then laughed, “What’re you talking about?”

Sayaka lowered her voice, “You’ve done it twice now. You never use honorifics, and you’re acting way different than usual.”

_...You just had to be perceptive, didn’t you. _

Mukuro said, “I think the person who saved my life deserves respect, is that just me?”

Sayaka’s voice dropped to a whisper, “That’s not all. I’ve met Junko Enoshima before. We’re both famous, it’d be hard not to.”

“So?” Mukuro replied, trying not to let her voice tremble, “We’ve met before we got here, big deal. I’ve met lots of idols.”

Sayaka shook her head, “No, I never met you. I met Junko Enoshima… and she does not have freckles.”

Junko actually did have freckles, but they were far more prominent on Mukuro due to her paler skin. Mukuro swallowed, then said, “Y-You’re mistaken, Maizono-san.”

Sayaka shrugged, “Am I? Who are you?”

Mukuro covered her mouth, “Listen here. If I tell you anything, we both die.”

“I’m okay with dying.”

When did this girl get so twisted? During their school days together, Sayaka had been nothing but cheerful. How badly had Junko twisted the knife into her stomach?

Mukuro said, just under her breath, “My name… is Mukuro Ikusaba. I was told to disguise myself in order to make this more interesting. If you breath a word of this to anyone-”

“I won’t.”

Mukuro prayed she could trust her. Then she said, “You never answered my question. Why isn’t it possible for both of us to escape?”

Sayaka sighed, “One of us… one of us has to die.”

_ What is she- Oh god she didn’t. ...Did she? _

Mukuro whispered, “M-Maizono-san? Did you stab-”

She broke off, as Sayaka nodded and burst into tears.

A lump formed in Mukuro’s throat. The girl who had saved her life was a murderer. And no matter what, in a couple hours, one of them would be on the chopping block for one of Junko’s inane executions.

They sat in silence, or as close to silent as sobbing was, until the tv screen in the corner of the room lit up.

“Eh, I’m getting bored. Let’s get moving! Please proceed to the red door on the first floor!”

“Maizono, do you have the knife on you still?”

Sayaka blinked, “Uh, yeah. Why?”

Mukuro looked around, “Give it to me.”

Sayaka reached under the waistband of her skirt, and produced the silver kitchen knife. Mukuro quickly tucked it into her boot.

“Why did you-”

Sayaka broke off, as the door to the nurse’s office opened. Kiyotaka was standing in the doorway, “Ah, Maizono-kun! Enoshima-kun! I am retrieving the two of you so we can begin the class trial. Is Maizono-kun fit to travel?”

Sayaka shrugged, “I think?”

Mukuro said, “Oh, uh, I’ll help you!”

Carefully, she lifted Sayaka to her feet. The blue haired girl staggered for a second, and Mukuro grabbed onto her shoulders, “I’ll guide you, okay?”

Sayaka nodded, and the three walked slowly to the red door. Everyone else was waiting inside, looking tense.

Monokuma rose from the ground, “That’s everyone! Please enter the elevator, so we may begin our descent!”

Mukuro tuned out the bear, and helped Sayaka into the elevator. The fifteen of them stood in silence, until the elevator doors opened again, displaying the courtroom in all it’s glory.

Everyone took their respective spots. Mukuro took a deep breath. In a couple of hours, someone would be dead.

_ The question is… who? Should I defend Maizono-san? Or… let her confess? _

No matter what, there was no way for them both to get out alive.


	2. Chapter 2

There was no doubt that Sayaka had saved her life. As much as Mukuro desperately wanted to return the favour, she would be killing everyone else in the process.

_ I’ll wait it out for now. I need to see what she plans to do. _

The others began to discuss the case at length. Mukuro tuned them out, keeping her gaze focused on Sayaka. She tried not to make it very obvious, but she was starting to get worried about Sayaka.

_ Stop. Don’t focus on that now. _

Touko’s voice rang out, and snapped Mukuro out of her daze, “W-Why are w-we even bothering? N-Naegi’s the c-culprit!” 

Byakuya added, “I hate to agree with her, but it does seem like a foregone conclusion. Kuwata was in your shower, after all.”

Makoto recoiled, “N-No! It’s not me!”

Kyouko cut in, “Let’s save our accusations until we’re a little deeper into this case, shall we?”

Mukuro cursed inwardly.

_ Should’ve known that would be too easy. _

Chihiro said shakily, “What about the weapon?”

“Well, it was indeed a knife,” Celeste said, “Though considering that the culprit took it from the crime scene, I cannot say where they got it.”

Mondo hissed, “Fucker probably had a pocket knife on them.”

Kiyotaka looked scandalized, “A weapon like that is not welcome in a school environment! I demand that the culprit confess this instant!”

Mondo rolled his eyes, “Like they're gonna do that!”

“Let's get back on track, shall we?” Byakuya scoffed, “If the culprit used a pocket knife, then it could be almost anyone here.”

Yasuhiro pouted, “So in the end, this got us nowhere. Great.”

Sakura said, “However, I do not know if a pocket knife could make such a large wound. There was quite a lot of blood as well.”

Touko scowled, “S-So, Naegi has a b-big pocket knife. It d-doesn't change the fact t-that he did it!”

Aoi said, “I mean, Kuwata did die in your bathroom…”

Mukuro frowned. 

_ Come to think of it, how did Maizono-san even get into Naegi’s room? How did Kuwata-kun? _

Makoto said, “I really didn’t do it! I don’t even have a pocket knife!”

Kyouko suddenly cut in, “Why would the culprit use a personal pocket knife that could so easily implicate them, when there was another option for them?”

Sayaka said, “Another option? What could that be?”

Mukuro tensed. The cold kitchen knife in her boot was about to become important, and if every student was searched…

_ No, don’t think about that yet! _

Kyouko said, “Naegi-kun, you know what I’m talking about, right?”

Mukuro said, “Hey, if you know the answer, why don’t you just spit it out?”

Makoto ignored her, and said, “Of course! There’s a missing kitchen knife from the set!”

_ Of course he noticed that, why wouldn’t he? _

Hifumi said, “Well, Naegi Makoto-dono must have the missing knife on him still. All we have to do is search him to find the truth!”

“W-Wait, hold on!” Aoi cried out. Mukuro shot a glance at the swimmer, who was leaning forwards over the edge of her stand.

“I was in the dining hall last night! All the knives were there when I arrived, but when I went back later, one was gone!” Aoi said.

Byakuya scoffed, “What’s your point?”

Aoi huffed, “I was getting to that! My point is that Naegi never came into the dining hall, so he couldn’t have taken the knife, or killed Kuwata.”

Celeste replied, “Excuse me, but if Naegi-kun never came into the dining hall, you must have seen who did take the knife.”

“I-I did,” Aoi said, her brow wrinkling.

Yasuhiro said, “Wait, really? You know who the killer is?”

Aoi crossed her arms, “It… It was Maizono-chan.”

All eyes fell on Sayaka, who had gone deathly pale. Bullets of sweat were forming on her brow.

Mukuro quickly said, “Well, can anyone confirm that? I mean, for all we know,  _ you _ stole the knife, and blamed Maizono to cover it up!”

Chihiro whispered, “S-She does have a point…”

“I can confirm it,” Sakura said, “I’m sorry I did not mention this until now. It simply never occurred to me.”

Touko hissed, “How d-do we k-know that you’re n-not working w-with the idiot swimming f-freak?”

Aoi gasped, “Idiot swimming freak?!”

Makoto said, “Maizono-san? Tell them… tell them you didn’t do it.”

Mukuro looked back over at Sayaka, and bit her lip. Sayaka had tears in her eyes, and was gripping her hands tightly to her chest.

“I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry!”

She began to bawl, losing any and all composure that she still had.

Makoto looked as if he’d been struck on the head with a baseball bat.

Kyouko sighed quietly, “It looks like she’s done fighting.”

Everyone went silent, until Sayaka whispered, “It was me… I killed Kuwata-kun.”

Mukuro shut her eyes. A single tear worked it’s way out from her eye.

_ She saved my life… And now I have to watch her die. _

-

**Sayaka stood on a large stage, in the shape of a large bear trap. There was a meter off to the side, labelled with ‘Success’ and ‘Failure.’**

**A Monokuma passed her a microphone, and she caught it, fumbling it as she did. The stage lit up, and Sayaka began to sing into the microphone.**

**The meter rose as she sung, getting higher by the second. But just as it was about to reach the highest score, Monokuma swung a sledgehammer at it.**

**The meter instantly fell, and hit ‘Failure.’ Before Sayaka could move, the bear trap slammed shut.**

**All that remained was a splatter of blood.**

**Sayaka Maizono was dead.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that execution... not fun to write.
> 
> stay tuned for the other endings!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't want to paste the rest of the trial from last time sorry
> 
> also more suffering yay. next chapter's the last one, hope you're ready for more despair!

Celeste replied, “Excuse me, but if Naegi-kun never came into the dining hall, you must have seen who did take the knife.”

“I-I did,” Aoi said, her brow wrinkling.

Yasuhiro said, “Wait, really? You know who the killer is?”

_ Oh god… Oh god, they know! _

Before Mukuro could stop herself, she said, “It was me.”

Aoi blinked, “W-What?”

Mukuro grinned, “I took the kitchen knife, and I used it to kill Kuwata. Yeah, I tried to frame Naegi, but it didn’t go over as well as I thought.”

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, “I’m finding this all rather hard to believe…”

Mukuro snorted, “Can it, assface.”

“Assface?!” Byakuya repeated, looking horrified.

Aoi said, “But you weren’t the one who came into the dining hall!”

Mukuro shrugged, “Doesn’t take a soldier to steal a knife.”

With that, she reached into her boot, and produced the pristine knife. Eyes widened all around, particularly Sayaka’s.

She looked right at Mukuro, and mouthed,  _ ‘What are you doing?’ _

Mukuro spun the knife, just as she did with her old army knife, “I killed Kuwata in Naegi’s bathroom. I think we’re all done here.”

Hifumi said, “Ah, but Asahina Aoi-dono says that you didn’t enter the dining hall! How did you obtain that, then?”

_ Fuck. _

“I jumped the one who did take it,” Mukuro said with a shrug.

Aoi frowned, “But it was Maizono-chan! Why would she save your life if you did that to her?”

_ Can’t you guys just make things easy for me for once? _

Mukuro sighed, “Okay… You caught me. I didn’t jump her, rather she brought me the knife. Just figured my explanation was easier.”

Chihiro said, “Why would she bring you the knife?”

“Cause I wanted to kill Kuwata, and frame Naegi, duh,” Mukuro said, “Told her that if she didn’t do what I asked, I’d just kill her instead. I’m flexible.”

Touko huffed, “I’m s-sure you are.”

Makoto said, “Maizono-san? I-Is this why you asked me to switch rooms with you? So that you could be Enoshima-san’s accomplice?”

Sayaka swallowed, then said, “Yeah. Yeah it was. I’m sorry, Naegi-kun, I didn’t mean to deceive you.”

Mukuro smiled weakly, “So vote! I’m tired of hiding this! Vote and have me executed!”

Kyouko raised an eyebrow.

Monokuma cried out, “Very well! Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice, or the  _ dreadfully _ wrong one?”

The glee in Junko’s voice was unmistakable, even behind the Monokuma mascot.

Fourteen levers rose from the stands, and Mukuro flicked the bubblegum pink one with her face on it before she could even blink.

Everyone else flicked their switches relatively quick. They descended back inside the stands, and it hit Mukuro.

_ I just killed our entire class. What the hell is wrong with me? _

Monokuma giggled, “Well, twelve out of fourteen votes is pretty good! Still, you’ve got to make sure that you’re sure who the culprit is when you vote!”

Byakuya frowned, “Who didn’t vote for Enoshima?”

“I didn’t,” Kyouko said.

“Neither did I…” Sayaka admitted.

_ W-What? _

Yasuhiro said, “But then, who  _ did _ you guys vote for?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Monokuma cried, “The real killer! Congratulations, Sayaka Maizono, fourteen percent isn’t a majority vote!”

A tear slipped from Sayaka’s eyes, “No! I… No! Enoshima-san!”

Kiyotaka said, “Enoshima-kun, why would you confess to a murder that you’re innocent of?”

Mukuro looked down, not really sure herself.

Monokuma shrugged, “True love will do that to you. It’s disgusting like that.”

Sayaka whispered, “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry! I’ll face punishment with the rest of you, I don’t deserve to leave like this!”

Monokuma replied, “I’m afraid that’s not an option.”

With that, he leapt off his throne, and charged at Sayaka. Fear shone in her face, and she darted away. At first, Mukuro thought that he planned to finish the job and shove her full of spears, but no, he was chasing her towards the elevator.

Monokuma giggled, “And since I’m so kind, I’ll give you back your memories too! Goodbye, Maizono-san!”

Sayaka fell to the ground in the elevator, grabbing her head and shrieking. The doors closed, and the elevator began to rise.

Monokuma turned to the group, “As for the rest of you… I’ve prepared a very special punishment!”

-

Mukuro collapsed, her body impaled with more spears than she could ever count. She’d just watched all her classmates die, die because of  _ her _ .

And of course, Junko hadn’t spared her. All she’d left Mukuro with was a grin, and a little quip.

“Bye sis. Sorry it had to end like this.”

As everything around her began to blur, Mukuro pictured Sayaka. Oh, she hoped that she’d be able to survive in the wasteland that awaited her. It was funny, she was still thinking of Sayaka in the end, despite the fact that she was dying.

_ Thank you for saving me, Maizono-san. I’m sorry it went to waste. Get out there and live a good life, best you can, okay? _

That was her last thought, before everything went dark.

Mukuro Ikusaba, and the rest of Class 78, was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> So... the next couple chapters are the alternate endings! Couldn't decide which one I liked best so I decided on all three. Stay tuned!


End file.
